Why her?
by equiullll
Summary: this is between romano and an oc. dint worry, this oc has plenty of problems; she's not the typical mary sue! i hate those... anything i have thought of for this story so far is subject to change, so please tell me what you think should come next! r&r!


This is my first story! PLEASE comment! And I will post another chapter soon! expect it by next week if you care enough to continue reading!

This is between Romano and my far from perfect OC of Greenland. If you don't like, don't flame. It's as easy as not clicking a series of buttons.

(btw i end every sentence with an exclamation point because im excited, not angry/yelling at you! ^.^U)

* * *

><p>"Wh-why her?" Romano asked, a single sweat drop falling from his temple.<p>

"It's what the customers want. I'm sorry," a man below him in rank told him, "they asked for you, specifically, to do it."

"Damn bastard," Lovino mumbled to himself. "Who asked me to kill her?"

"Sorry, sir, but we don't know. He came masked and dropped off a million dollars, asking for the leader of the mafia to kill her."

Romano stomped out of the room in anger. _How could they ask me, personally, to kill her? IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE! They must have known! That is impossible! I never went into public with her! I never told anyone about her! NO ONE!_ Lovino made his way through the hallway, being avoided by anyone with common sense.

Romano's phone rang. _It needs to be done TONIGHT, or we will not get the other 75% of the money. _Lovino destroyed the phone immediately. He couldn't believe he had to murder his girlfriend, his lover, the only one who did not reject him for being involved with the mafia. He could not; he would not. But he has to.

He has to kill her.

.oO(yesterday afternoon)Oo.

Dmitri was walking through the store when she saw the man she hates with a passion. Everything about him: his brown eyes, his brown hair, his lightly tanned skin. He was the one who terrorized Romano as a child. He made eye contact with Greenland. "Hola, Dmitri! How's it been?"

"Great," she answered back with a tone that clearly told him to get the fuck away from her.

"Really? What is making it so great? Mine has been the opposite," he said, staying to purposely annoy her.

"Why?" Dmitri said blandly, hoping it would make him want to go away.

"Well I no longer have Romano to molest every day, and Italy always has Germany so far up his ass he can't see straight," the man responded as if this was what normally had someone in a bad mood.

"Not my problem."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"You are the one who took him away from me. It has now been a whole 5 years without me molesting him."

"I have nothing to do with this 'Romano' person you are talking about. You really should not be talking about crimes you have committed in front of me. I am not one who tolerates misbehavior."

"You know you took him away from me, and you will pay for it," he said before running to an albino friend in a car outside.

Dmitri rolled her eyes. _HOW DID HE FIGURE OUT? He could not have even guessed unless he stalks me! We take so many fucking precautions! IT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE! _Dmitri's thoughts kept going. Dmitri walked to her car, placing her groceries in the backseat. She then started the car and went home, looking out especially aware of her surroundings, as if to make sure no one was following her. After making sure no one was on her trail, she changed her course and headed to Lovino's house to tell him someone knows.

With Romano being the head of the Italian Mafia, he needs to be careful bout showing feelings toward anyone in public. This is such a secretive business that she was not even able to hold his phone number in her phone, so anything that needs to be said must be said face-to-face. But where no one can see or hear.

She makes sure for at least the hundredth time that no one is following her as she pulled into his driveway, put a beanie hat on her head, left er shoes and socks in the car, and slipped latex gloves and socks onto her hands and feet. There must be no DNA trail. The last thing she had to do was take her face off; she peeled the fake skin off of her face. She walked inside of his house.

* * *

><p>If you found any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors, please tell me! this is why my english grade is only a B. Having a B really brings down my self esteem, so i would appreaciate it of you guys would let me know!<p>

I would also like to know if you like it so far. Telling me you do not like and giving me a good reason for not liking it is not flaming! Making sure i get that across before i sound like a hypocrite! Basically, I would like to know what you guys do and do not like about it! I know it is not possible to make everyone happy, but it does not hurt to try!

I will write a story of ANY type to the first person to comment! And I mean ANY type! This includes het, yaoi, yuri, any rating, any genre/thingamabob whatever! As long as you tell me the characters and what anime/manga/movie it is from! ^^ And if you would like the plot scheme a certain way, I can manage that too! I basically just need to get off to a good start on this site...


End file.
